Escapist
by Revengest
Summary: A 10 year old girl appears to The Children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper attacks against the government, and what do the espers need her for?
1. Prologue

**Escapist**

Summary: A 10 year old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent organization of espers' attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

normal font = narrator

"quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_"italics font" _= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. That all belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

*pant, pant. huff, huff.*

A brunette girl of no more than 10 years quickly dashed down the halls. A determined look plastered on her face and she was not wasting any amount of time to look back.

"You idiots!" A voice roared from somewhere behind the child. "How could you forget to lock the door. *ungh (A/N an exasperated noise/grunt)* . What are you doing just standing around? Hurry up and catch her!"

The girl grimaced as she heard the voice. The voice belonged to the person she despised the most. The person that had confined her to this horrible and awful place.

*thump, thump*

Her chasers were getting closer. The child abruptly flung her hand forward and it glowed a bright and vibrant violet. The ground below her began to rumble and suddenly a pipe line emerged coated in the same violet as her hands. She then threw her hand backwards and the pipe followed her gesture and flew in said direction hitting her attackers square on.

_"Almost there. Just a little more."_ she thought to herself as she climbed the staircase to her freedom. She could literally see the light. _"The door!" _before exiting something caught the child's eyes and she immediately changed direction to grab it. Collecting it, the girl rushed back to the door. _"Locked!"_ She took a step back and raised her hand. The door suddenly exploded out of its hinges. Waiting no longer than a second, she exited the building and quickly took to the skies. The girl didn't know where she was going, but she was sure it was going to be as far away from here as possible. As far as the child was concerned, anywhere away from _that person_ was a safe place.

Back in the building:

The child's captor (Boss) slammed a fist into the wall making a noticeable dent in it. Angry couldn't begin to describe what the person was feeling. One, a mere child had not only escaped from the organizations grasp, but had also caused a flood on her way out. Two, Today was the day the girl's talents were needed. Three, it was a careless mistake that gave the child her escape chance.

"Damn it! Who was in charge of watching her?" nobody owned up to it scared of what the consequences of a confession would be. After all, the child wasn't here only because she was a captive.

The boss sized up everyone that was present. "Nobody wants to confess? Fine! I'll just check the records. Meanwhile, I want everyone to start looking for the girl! And clean this pool up!"

Meanwhile, said girl was flying over a city. It'd been ages since she was allowed to fly in the sky freely without any other motives. She closed her eyes and opened her arms wide like a bird. The child flew a little higher and a little faster too. Before she knew it, she was looping and doing various other tricks in the air. A content sigh escaped her mouth and she opened her eyes to *bam!* She had hit something and was plummeting to the ground. _"Dang!" _She quickly activated her powers and slowed down the rate at which she fell though not enough. The child hit the ground hard and fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Lots of spelling mistakes? not descriptive enough? Well then review and tell me. This is my first story so I'd like some constructive criticism. so review please. The Children will be in the next chapter. With that in mind, anyone want to guess what the girl hit?


	2. The Girl Is

**Escapist**

Summary: A 10 year old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper organization's attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

Normal font = narrator

"Quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_Italics font _= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. All of that belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Girl Is…**

A man with darker skin and black, spiky hair walked down the halls with his white lab coat flowing behind him. Doctor Sakaki Syuji had been paged to go to the examination room. Apparently, a young girl had been found unconscious in front of B.A.B.E.L. with nothing but her clothes and an empty water bottle in her hand. If that were all they wouldn't have called Doctor Sakaki in. Some of their equipment was picking up ESP waves from the girl.

Sakaki walked up to a door and punched (yes, he literally _punched_ it in XD JK) in his access code. The door slid open and he stepped in. The Children were already here as they were the ones who had found the girl.

Kaoru was floating above the girl a thoughtful look on her face. Shiho had a glowing, blue hand in the air and was reaching over to place her hand on the child. Aoi was looking at the girl as if analyzing her. She finally said. "She seems rather short for her age doesn't she? She looks a little pale too. Maybe she doesn't get out much?"

The girl was in fact shorter than most her age with shoulder length brown hair and bangs that swept left. She had a small nose and a small mouth. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a blue and red colored jacket and yellowish-green shorts. She had a bracelet on her left wrist with a purple gem on it. As Aoi had said, she did have a slightly pale complexion.

Shiho added "Hmm. I can't seem to read her. She must be a high level esper."

Sakaki walked in and made his presence know to The Children. "Here let me see." Closing his eyes, he gently placed his hand on the child's head. The room was silent while he concentrated. "Well she doesn't seem to have a concussion or any brain damage thankfully. She just hit her head too hard. And yes your right I can't read anything either. Not even her name." (A/N I'm assuming names would be an easy thing for people with psychometry)

Just then, Minamoto Koichi walked in. He was dressed in a grey suit and a dark green tie with a white shirt underneath. "How's she doing" he asked.

As if on cue, the girl started stirring. Moments later she was sitting up on the bed clutching her head with a pained expression. She turned her heads upwards and flinched as if she was surprised to see someone flying. It was then she realized the other occupants of the room. A confused look was on her face. The child gazed at her lap and seemed as if in deep thought. "Who are you guys?" The girl finally asked.

Kaoru was the first to respond, of course. "I'm Kaoru Akashi, level 7 psychokinetic esper! I don't like people getting in my way and I follow my own rules! I also like reading magazines! (A/N You know what kind I'm talking about)

"Shiho Sannomiya, Level 7 psychometry. I'm good with guns and throwing weapons thanks to my ESP."

"Aoi Nogami, Level 7 teleporter! I'm from Kyoto and love playing video games."

"Minamoto Koichi. I'm a normal and these girls' supervisor."

"Sakaki Syuji, Level 6 psychometry. I specialize my ESP in the medical field."

The girl looked back down, once again in deep thought. After a few moments a small realization came to her and a smile crept onto her face. She beamed up at them and said, "I'm Haruko Irie! It's nice to meet you." The girl, now known as Haruko, looked at each of the room's occupants and saw that they expected her to continue her introduction. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Minamoto replied. "We just thought you'd say something more."

"Like what?"

"Well we according to our machines, you seem to be an esper. Do you know what your ESP is?" Sakaki asked.

"Oh…well I kinda do. I don't know my level though." Haruko said.

"Would you like to find out? We have the machines ready and everything."

"Sure why not?" Haruko then proceeded to get out of the bed by removing the covers. She took a cautious step to the floor and noticed her shoes were missing. Aoi kindly pointed to the side of the bed where her shoes lay waiting. Slipping them on, she followed Doctor Sakaki and Minamoto out the door. Haruko took a peek at the kids that were following behind. _"I'm guessing they're the same age as me, ten. Judging by the facilities, they must be government espers. The ones that person hated so much." _The girl thought to herself. Rounding the corner they came to another room with a small machine that was attached to a laptop and had wires that would attach to various parts of the head. Haruko took a seat at one of the chairs and waited patiently while Sakaki attached the wires.

Sakaki then took a seat at the laptop and turned it on. The words 'Nationwide ESP Examination' popped up on the screen. After a few seconds, the next screen showed. It was a constantly moving vertical bar graph showing the ESP waves the machine could already detect from the girl. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yes."

"Well then, first question. A snail is crawling on a razor blade. You want to use the razor blade. What do you do?" Sakaki Questioned.

"Well I'd probably get a stick and poke the snail to encourage it to move along, then I'd just throw the razor away. After all, it's dirty with snail goo and stuff."

"Okay..." Sakaki stared at the data being relayed on his screen. While Haruko's answer was probably what most people would do, (A/N me included XD) and didn't require any ESP whatsoever, the results on the screen were red and sky rocketing, indicating high level esper. Minamoto and The Children gazed at the laptop amazed. While the machine was the newest model it wasn't very precise unless there was a clear signal in ESP central in the brain. This child must definitely be high level like The Children.

"Second Question. There's a wallet on the floor and the owner is quite far away. What do you do? A) Pick it up and give it to a nearby police station. B) Pick it up and try to catch up to the owner. C) Stare at it intently and hope it goes away. D) Make it fly, and chuck it at the owner. Or E) touch it, and try to see if there's anything valuable inside." This question was used to determine which main branch of ESP they'd most likely have. (A/N I think The Children's powers are the main types of ESP. 'Cause if I remember correctly, synthetic espers always say things like "Its psychokinetic based" or "It's a mixture of psychometry and teleportation." so yeah.)

"I choose B. Try to catch up to the women." Haruko didn't hesitate in her answer at all and seemed to have a somewhat sad stare on her face as she answered the question.

The children looked at Haruko. As soon as they saw the look on her face they knew something was up. "Any reason why?" Kaoru asked an intent gaze on her face.

"Well…um… That way I'm sure the owner gets it back. It's always good to be sure right?"

The children weren't buying it. Minamoto glanced at the girls and saw that they were thinking about something. He'd noticed ever since they found the girl in front B.A.B.E.L. they'd been acting a little strange. _"They're probably worried about what happened to Haruko. I'll ask about it afterwards."_

The screens bar graph then froze for a second then a small window appeared on the screen with a blue bar in the middle. After the blue bar reached the end of the window the screen changed to a mixture of blues. The words "LEVEL 7" appeared in bold black letters. "Well Haruko seems like you're a Level 7 as well."

"oh I see. Does it say what my ESP is?"

"No it doesn't but it gives us percents. Your highest is 85% with psychokinetic, 8% psychometry , 7% teleportation. So you'll either have just psychokinesis, a more specific form of psychokinesis, or a synthetic power based on psychokinesis."

"Sweet! Another psychokinetic! I'll show you all the ropes. Like How to lift a semi and fly and my favorite, Divine Wind. (A/N aka skirt flipping move)

"Divine Wind…?" Haruko asked a baffled look on her face. "Oh! That would explain it!" She exclaimed, slamming a fist into an open hand. She seemed to have forgotten Kaoru's 'ultimate move'.

"Explain what?" Shiho asked her eyes fixed on to the other child.

"Well…" Shiho's look made Haruko very nervous. It was as if one was staring right into her very soul. "I'm pretty sure… I mean I am a Cyrokinesis. I can control ice."

"Ice! Wow, that's more specific than Mary Ford. Does that mean you can like shape ice and stuff?" Aoi exclaimed. Shiho on the other hand was still staring at Haruko. She had a felling Haruko wasn't telling the entire truth.

* * *

**A/N:**So how was it? Good? Bad? Well please review. Reviews tell me your reading, which is great. After all, this is where it's at.


	3. Government Esper

**Escapist**

Summary: A 10 year old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper organization's attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

Normal font = narrator

"Quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_Italics font_= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. All of that belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Government Esper**

"Okay, try shaping it into a diamond." A voice replied over the intercom.

The being in the room promptly followed the orders and concentrated her ESP. Slowly, the ice began to change shape and size. It didn't stop there. ESP continued to flow out of the girl and the object it was being applied to started to get smoother, sharper, shinier, and more defined. "There. I think that's good." The piece of ice that had just been changed, began to fly towards the direction of the booth.

A man with broad shoulder and a brown suit examined the ice's shape. "Magnificent! We should recruit her immediately."

"Yes I agree. Plus she already has some basic mastery of ESP as well."

A pretty woman wearing a red dress suit spoke. "Should I prepare the papers then?"

"Yes of course, Kashiwagi." The woman then left to get the papers ready.

The other occupants of the booth also left, but entered the training room instead. They then went over to Haruko who was currently spinning the diamond around to get it to catch the light.

"Hello I'm KiristsuboTaizo, the chief of B.A.B.E.L. I would like to invite you to become a government esper. If you accept we will temporarily assign you to the same group as The Children since you're already acquainted with them, and we would give you more training to advance your skills. So, how about it?"

_"I don't know if I should. I mean government espers help people out which is a good thing, but it'll be easier for them to find me. On the other hand the boss won't be able to get to me as easy if I'm under government protection." _

"Where do I sign up?"

"Just follow me."

Kiristsubo led the group out of the training room and into a nearby conference room. Kashiwagi was already there with a small stack of papers in front of her. Haruko situated herself in front of the stack of papers and accepted an offered pen. As she flipped through the pages, Kashiwagi explained the implications of each segment. Once Kashiwagi was sure she understood the whole thing she let Haruko sign her name on the dotted line.

"Now we just need your parent's signature and see if they want you to stay at B.A.B.E.L., or at home."

Haruko noticeably tensed up. She stared at her lap, twiddling her thumbs and quietly asked, "Do we need a parent signature?"

"Yes, of course. Since you're under the age of 18, it is required."

"I see…"

"Do you know a way for us to contact your parents to let them know?"

Haruko stayed quiet for a second. If she had looked up, she would have noticed the concerned stares on everyone's face, and the questioning one on Shiho's. "I don't have parents anymore." She mumbled just loud enough to hear.

The room was dead silent. Silent enough you couldn't even hear the sound of people breathing. Well except Haaruko. Her breath had become a little more ragged and hitched. Finally she decided to look up and she noticed the looks of sympathy on everyone's face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Minamoto spoke up and stepped over to place a hand on Haruko's shoulder.

"It's okay I've gotten over it now."

They all looked at each other, and knew they were all thinking the same thing. This child of no more than 10 was an orphan. She had to live all by herself in this cruel world for who knows how long. And she was apparently over it. Not that they didn't believe it, but it must have been hard.

"Well then… I guess you're done." Kashiwagi said awkwardly. She then advanced to take away the forms and to file it away.

"Now that that's over, we can have some fun time!" Kaoru exclaimed. She quickly ushered the other kids out of the room and flew them over to The Children's room. She looked back to see Haruko flailing round. "_First time's always the funniest."_ With that in mind Kaoru flew faster and faster a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Kaoru, slow down!"Aoi shouted.

Shiho on the other hand was still wondering about Haruko._"She didn't seem as upset as I thought she would. She says she's over it, but most people her age would still show a little emotion. To me, it seems like she was faking it. Not only that, how did she end up unconscious in front of B.A.B.E.L.? She couldn't have just walked in here. There are cameras everywhere. The only place with the least amount of chance of getting caught is in the air. This means she must have flown, but with the way she's acting, it seems like it's her first time being 7 inches of the ground. A lot of things don't add up. I'll talk to Kaoru, Aoi and Minamoto about it as soon as I get the chance._

* * *

**A/N:**Okay so not a lot happened just Shiho's thoughts suggesting things but all in due time.

Next Chapter: The Children are called in for an emergency. Haruko is asked to stay behind since she's new on the field. The Children encounter high level espers that are attacking the city. Who are they and what do they have against The Children?


	4. AntiGovernment Espers

**Escapist**

Summary: A 10 year old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper organization's attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

Normal font = narrator

"Quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_Italics font _= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. All of that belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Anti-Government Espers**

"Wow, you're pretty good. To be able to keep up with Aoi like that. She can be really serious when it comes to video games you know."

Currently, the group of children were playing a 3D fighting game in their room.

"I'm just lucky the game's a bit of a button masher, or else I wouldn't be able to keep up with her."

*ahhh* the sound of Haruko's Character dying. "Oh so close" Haruko sighed.

"No one can beat the Lightspeed Goddess." Aoi stated, a confident edge in her voice.

"Is that so? How about it Aoi? You against me, the Untouchable Empress."

"You're on!"

"Hey no fair! I called going next!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Haruko giggled lightly at their playfulness. It was fun to see them so happy. _"Fun and giggling seem like such foreign things to me since I was locked up in that place. But that's over now. I'm a government esper and they can't hurt me anymore. I don't have to work for them anymore."_

Just then a siren went off and Minamoto burst into the room.

"There's been a precognition and it's already happening! A group of high level espers are attacking a local shopping district! I'll tell you the rest in the chopper! For now let's move!" Minamoto called out to The Children.

The Children promptly stood up, while Aoi teleported their uniforms onto them. Once that was done they quickly started for the door. Seeing how everyone was leaving, Haruko decided to follow.

"Hold on Haruko. Since you just started we'd like you to sit this one out. If you'd like, you can watch it on the news."

"Oh…okay." Haruko went over, and sat back down and watched as the door was closed shut. A spark of fear and pain coursed through her for a second. _"Calm down. Calm down. Calm down." _She silently repeated toherself till she did in fact calm down. After a moment pause, she crawled over to where the remote laid on the floor. Picking it up, she flipped to a random channel. Lucky for her it was a news channel and not only that, it was showing the recent destruction going on in the city. It was obvious the video was being taken from a helicopter. After all you'd have to be insane to want to be on the ground right then.

The ground below was billowing pitch black smoke. Random and countless explosions were happening as well. Lots of Buildings, trees and cars were all on fire. Haruko was divided. She wanted to help. Fire and ice don't mix, so she'd be a great help, but she was told to sit this one out. After a few minutes of debating, her need to help won out. She stood up and walked over to the door, but stood motionless when something on the TV caught her attention. It was the face of the esper attackers.

_"No way, it can't be them."_

B.A.B.E.L. Helicopter:

"So like I said earlier, a group of espers are attacking the Tazaki (A/N just made that up. If it belongs to someone then it belongs to them not me) Shopping District. We are guessing they are Level 6. We already have some forces there already, but they are not holding up very well. Naomi and The Hound are making their way there as we speak. Your mission is to put a stop to the enemy espers with as little damage as possible." Minamoto informed The Children. He then proceeded to unlock their limiters. "The Children, released!"

Immediately, Aoi teleported them out of the helicopter and Kaoru took over and flew them the rest of the way. They met up with Naomi in the air. Together they flew to the shopping district and landed.

They were instantly welcomed with a car being flung at them. Naomi and Kaoru combined powers and thrust the car back the way it came only for it to explode moments later.

"Seriously, they send a bunch of kids to fight us. What an insult." A female lady said annoyed, from behind the cloud of smoke created by the destroyed car.

"Don't think of it as an insult. Rather, it is only proof of how the government works." Another voice, male this time, replied.

"It's true, and that's why we plan on destroying it." Yet another male voice explained.

The smoke soon cleared to show 3 adults standing there. 2 were males and 1 was female.

The female was of average height and had slightly curly, dirty blonde hair that reached mid back. She wore a shirt with flowers and big, flowing sleeves. For pants the woman had blue jeans that reached all the way to the feet and hugged her legs.

The first male had bleach blonde hair that was neck length and spiky. It was easy to tell he was muscular, but not overly so. He had a black shirt with 'I follow my own rules' on it in white. The man had camouflage shorts and had sandals on his feet.

The other man had naturally brown, straight hair that hung easily off his head. He was tall and straight and seemed to be the quiet one in the group. He wore a plain blue jacket on top of a plain purple shirt. His shorts were made of denim and were rounded at the bottom.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Kaoru immediately yelled at them.

The bleach blonde male just looked over at the group with lazy eyes and smirked. Another car was thrust at them which exploded before either had a chance to react. Once the dust cleared, the adults were nowhere to be found.

Shiho placed her hand on the ground and activated her ESP. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a minute she still couldn't come up with anything. "I think I saw a glimpse of one of them over there in front of us, but they disappeared as soon as I saw them. I think one of them has psychometry. Though, I could be wrong."

Just then a blue bird flew over and landed on Shiho's shoulders. Instantly recognizing who it was she placed her hand on the bird and read its thought. "Sorry I'm late, but none of them have psychometry. They tall one has clairvoyance and sees when you are about to use your ESP, the lady then teleports them somewhere else."

Suddenly a billboard was flung at them. Unfortunately, they were too much in shock to respond. Then a blur of brown passed by and smashed the billboard out of the way. The new arrival morphed back to reveal it was Hatsune.

"Hatsune, thanks." Naomi replied.

Refocusing their attention the group looked up to where the billboard dropped from. They saw the tall man standing there. "They obviously don't have anyone else to fight us. They have to rely on their espers for power. The government doesn't even care that their all under 18."

"I don't think you get it." Naomi stated. "We chose to be government esper. It was our own decision."

"Do they let minors sign up for the army? No didn't think so." The woman deadpanned.

"Why are you so against the government?" Shiho questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" the man with the spiky blonde hair retorted. "Governments around the world _want_ espers. They use esper's abilities to increase their country's own standing in the world. Of course the power increase is always in terms of military power."

"We've had enough of being used by others." The other man stated.

"So you think wreaking havoc will make things better?" Aoi shouted back.

"No, we think wreaking havoc will make the normals realize just how inferior they are." The lady said a smirk present on her face. She continued. "I don't see why any esper would want to be used by those that are clearly mediocre. People don't let those who are below them govern them, so why should espers? We are the Anti-Government Espers and we plan to change that."

The man with the shirt with words rapidly let his hand fly up and a semi followed after it. The group quickly scrambled. They couldn't let the car hit the ground. That might cause major damage. Plus they weren't sure if all the civilians had escaped.

"We have to protect any more remaining civilians. Aoi, Shiho, and Akira (Akira is the bird that landed on Shiho. Just realized I didn't say his name) go and find out if there are anymore civilians around. The rest of us will stay and deal with these guys." Naomi quickly instructed, returning her attention to the still rising semi.

Kaoru swiped her hand in front of her face and created a slash of wind directed at the man. The man simply raised his other hand up perpendicular to his face and the wind dissipated. "You'll have to do better than that."

Feeling that the semi was high enough he forcefully brought his arm down. At a speed rivaling cars from NASCAR, the semi descended upon the three that remained. Kaoru and Naomi once again combined powers to stop the oncoming semi. Still with all their effort the truck did not slow down. Kaoru looked over to see the guy was still applying his ESP to the semi. Still the duo did not give up. Concentrating much harder they put out more ESP. Slowly the truck slowed down till it came to a complete stop mere centimeters from the pair's outstretched hand.

"*Chh* so close!" The man exclaimed snapping his fingers in front of him.

"Wait wasn't there three a moment ago. The other two adults looked over and also found only two kids standing there. "Maybe the other went with the others. Speaking of which should we have let them go?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Besides, it's easier to take on two than a whole-*ahhh*" The woman was cut short by something hitting her straight on in the chest. She was then forced up against a wall. The woman opened her eyes to see a furry hand being drawn back to punch. Moments later, the punch was thrown, but it only contacted the wall behind its victim. "What the…?" Hatsune questioned.

"Whoa, that was a close one." The woman sighed reappearing next to her comrades. Hatsune let out a low grumble and charged at the women again with more rage and anger. As Hatsune threw her punches and kicks, the woman just smiled and skillfully ducked out of the way, occasionally teleporting out of the way. "What's the matter? That all you got?" she taunted.

Kaoru and Naomi started to fight the other two with their psychokinesis.

Shiho and the others then returned to the main scene. "All the civilians have been successfully evacuated."

"Good job, Shiho!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Just then, a phone started to ring. The tall man answered it. "Hello, Lady Ito." He responded. "Yes, we're in Tokyo…No we haven't found her…well we haven't _really_ started looking for her..."

"IDIOTS!" could be heard from the cell phone. This burst of noise peeked Shiho's interest and she started paying closer attention to the conversation on the phone. "You're supposed to be looking for her. *grumble* I don't care what you are doing right now, but HURRY UP AND START LOOKING FOR HER!"

"Yes, Lady Ito, we'll get right on it." The tall man with straight brown hair shut his phone. He then looked over at his teammates. "Lady Ito wants us to start looking for real now."

"*Aww*And just when I was starting to have some fun." The curly haired women pouted giving Hatsune a small flick on the forehead. She smiled and gleefully skipped away.

"*tch*" the bleach blond man grunted, dropping the mailbox he was about to throw. He too dashed over to meet his teammates."

"It's been very fun playing with you guys, but now we have to go. Tata." She gave them a small wave and a tiny smile then the trio vanished.

Later:

"Lady Ito sounded really mad during that phone call." The bleach blonde man said.

"She probably just wants to hurry up and finish what needs to be done here in Tokyo. Lady Ito might also still be angry that the girl got away."

"Hey you don't think that girl joined with the government espers do you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that may have not been very good, but I'm not the best at writing action scenes. That's something I need to improve on. Anyway, review and let me know what you think and any tips to for me to be able to get better. Thanks.

Next Chapter: The Anti-Government Espers are now being put as a top priority on B.A.B.E.L.'s list, and Shiho shares some of her thoughts with Minamoto and the other Children. What more will we find out about Haruko? What do the Anti-Government Espers need her for? Will I ever get a review? Next time on Escapist.


	5. Haruko's In Danger

**Escapist**

Summary: A 10 year old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper organization's attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

Normal font = narrator

"Quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_Italics font_= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. All of that belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Haruko's In Danger**

"Those dang espers! They come and cause tons of trouble then they just leave without a trace! I'm going to send them into next week when I see them again!" Kaoru yelled frustrated at her loss to the Anti-Government espers.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. They are adult espers with lots of experience with their ESP. They're also part of an anti-government group which means they wouldn't hesitate to hurt you guys." Minamoto calmly explained. He was glad that The Children were safe and hadn't gotten hurt too much.

"Yeah, and what was that phone call about? I'm guessing the person on the other end must be their superior. I heard the person tell them to start looking for some girl." Aoi stated

"Yes we better find out who their looking for and fast. We can't let them get to the girl."

"Speaking of girls" Shiho started, "I think something is up with Haruko. I mean first of all how did she get in? She had to have flown to not be detected instantly, but her power is ice. I think her story about her parents doesn't add up either. Wouldn't she have been put in an orphanage? I just think there are too many gaps."

"Your right about the orphanage, but when Kaoru was flying us to the room, it seemed like it was her first time flying." Aoi pointed out.

"She may not be used to having someone do the flying for her." Minamoto countered. "Now that you bring it up we should keep an eye on her. I'll also have the system search for her."

The helicopter then landed on the pad and its occupants got out. They headed towards the examination room to get a check up after their latest mission. When that was done, The Children left to go see Haruko while the Minamoto went to start searching for documents on the mysterious girl.

As the children entered the stand by room, they were faced with Haruko just staring at the T.V. There was a look of disbelief on her face. The T.V. was currently showing reruns of the images that were filmed before some electrical wave was sent out blocking all signals. Haruko noticed the trio step into the room and greeted them.

"Hey, are you okay. I wasn't able to see you on T.V. because there was some sort of disturbance." Taking a closer look, the brunette noticed the girls were injured. "Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah were fine." Kaoru stated. "A bunch of espers can't bring us down" She finished with a triumphant chuckle.

_"This is all my fault. They're injured because of me. I have to do something." _Haruko thought to herself. She didn't realize it, but her expression reflected what she was thinking.

_"Just as I thought."_ Shiho thought to herself as well.

It has been a couple days since Haruko has joined The Children. She was quickly getting the hang of working together with The Children, as well as controlling her powers better. The brunette was becoming better friends with the other government espers as well as B.A.B.E.L.'s staff. Although this was true, the espers and government workers were also very confused. Minamoto had failed to find documents on Haruko Irie. There was nothing at all. Not even a birth certificate could be located. Another sign was that Haruko's mood would alter when the Anti-Government espers were brought up.

"There haven't been any attacks by the Anti-government espers lately, but we did get sent this video from the local news station." The chief then took the DVD and placed it into its appropriate slot. After a few second s of loading, the screen started playing a news cast.

"This here is the site where the hostage situation took place..." The anchorman stated motioning behind him. It seemed like an ordinary news cast till three people walked through the background. At first, they walked right by, but then were pulled back by a woman who had curly and long, dirty blonde hair. The two men were at first confused by the woman's actions till she whispered something in their ears. Each of the males' faces glowed with understanding. The dirty blonde haired woman teleported a big piece of cardboard and pen then began to write on it. When she completed it she handed it to the two guys and they flipped it around to face the camera. It read: We know you're out there child, so why don't you make our job easier and come to us. She's not going to be pleased if you don't come back soon.

Kiristsubo switched off the screen and faced the occupants of the room. The children, Wild Cat, and the hound were there. Kashiwagi was also present. Each of the groups supervisors were also in attendance.

"It seems the girl they're looking for already knows that she is being sought after. That only makes our job harder since she's probably hiding somewhere." Kiristsubo explained.

"Because of this we are now performing a more in depth search. Not just a quick scan over." Kashiwagi added.

Just then an alarm rang signaling that there was danger. The screen that had been used to watch the video now blinked to show a girl with glasses which had spirals on it. "It's an emergency! Those Anti-Government espers are back and causing trouble in central park. The display switched to the scene of the problem. In the screen were, in fact, the espers. The espers, using their ESP, were destroying the kids' park by lifting parts of it out of the ground and teleporting new objects in their place. The man with bleach blonde hair was throwing things at passersby, just narrowly missing them.

"We need to hurry!" Minimoto yelled. Quickly, The Children, and Haruko, raced out of the room and jumped into the first helicopter they saw. Luckily the pilot was still inside, so they were able to take off immediately. During the chopper's ascent, Aoi teleported each of their uniforms on. Haruko's was exactly the same as the other's except her color was yellow.

As the copter neared the site, Minamoto called out, "The Children, Release." when the phrase was finished the girls quickly made their way over to the attacking espers.

"Looks like we have company." The female of the group replied turning her attention to The Children.

"You guys better give up now. It's three against four and this is going to be payback for earlier." Kaoru exclaimed.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The bleach blonde man questioned. "There are only three of you. Gosh. Doesn't the government teach its espers how to count?

The children looked at them bewildered for a moment. They then decided to take a head count. To their surprise they found only three. "What happened to Haruko?" Kaoru questioned. As they looked around, Shiho found a small form hiding behind some bushes.

"There she is." Shiho calmly pointed out. She was quite suspicious of Haruko's behaviour. Aoi teleported over to Haruko and attempted to pull her from her hiding spot. "Come on. The espers are over there."

"Yeah I just...um...need some time to myself right now. Yeah...I don't think I'm ready to fight them yet..." Haruko explained resisting being pulled by Aoi.

"Hey you don't think That Haruko is the one we're looking for, do you?" The other man from the Anti-Government esper group said.

"It's possible." replied the other man. "If it is though, she becomes our main priority. We need to get her to Lady Ito quickly and without any injuries."

Meanwhile Aoi was still trying to get Haruko to come out. She was easily getting annoyed by Haruko's resistance and changed her tactics to teleportation. In the blink of an eye, Haruko, and Aoi, were with the other Children ready to fight. Well except for Haruko who stood behind Kaoru shaking in fear.

_"It's her."_ All three of the enemy espers thought at the same time. They all looked at each other and nodded in understanding. They immediately jumped into action. The woman went straight down the middle, while the men went left and right. In doing so, they formed a triangle around the younger espers.

Minamoto was up in the helicopter watching the whole thing. It only took a second for his mind to figure out the entire situation. He yelled into his microphone, "Girls, you need to protect Haruko! It's her they're after!" He quickly dialed up the Chief and informed him of his discovery, and asked that some backup be sent right away. _I hope backup arrives in time. I have a feeling these guys are going to get serious now that they have found what they are after._

As soon as Minamoto sent the command, The Children formed their own barrier around the still shaking Haruko. _"So I was right. She was hiding something. Maybe now that she's been found out she'll give us more information on these guys."_

The adult espers smiled evilly at the group before them. "You might as well give up now and hand her over, before you get hurt." The lady commented.

"Never in a million years." Aoi shouted back.

"Fine have it your way." The lady replied before activating her ESP. The lady teleported a beam to her psychokinetic partner, who then took it and fired it at Kaoru. Kaoru got ready to deflect it, but the opportunity never came as it instantly disappeared right before her eyes. It instead came at her from the top. Aoi quickly came in and teleported it out of the way.

The tall man took this opportunity to attack. He lunged at Shiho, right arm ready. Shiho turned and aimed her gun **(A/N: Not a real one)** at the guy. She fired. The guy, using his clairvoyance, expertly dodged the bullet landing on the ground. He looked at Shiho, who was in shock of the man's ability, and smiled before connecting his hand right into her stomach. Shiho flew backwards coughing up some saliva. Before she could hit the ground Kaoru caught her with ESP. The Blonde took the chance and grabbed a pile of small rocks. He threw them at Kaoru's turned back and used ESP to increase their speed. Kaoru could only stare at the oncoming objects. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Opening her eyes she found Minamoto crouched in front of her holding his chest. Blood was dripping down his front.

"Tch…missed." complained the man.

"But you got their commander." The lady added. "That leaves the teleporter left as it seems the kinetic is in too much shock from her commander getting injured." The trio moved in on Aoi who was now panicking. She tried to concentrate on teleporting, but couldn't seem to clear her mind enough to think of a place to teleport to.

Seeing as Aoi wasn't going to be able to stop them, the group moved on to claim its prize. Haruko was still cowering away from them trying to crawl away. She felt ashamed for not helping her team at all, but she knew she couldn't beat these guys. She'd never been able to in the past. "You're pretty smart, you know that." The tall man commented "You know when you're outmatched and when to stand down." The tall man laughed.

The lady walked over to Haruko. "You did a very bad thing you know that. Lady Ito wasn't happy at all when she found out you escaped. In fact she was quite sad. She wants you back so she sent us to come get you. So there's two ways to do this. You come back willingly like a good girl, or you resist and we take you back by force. Either way you're coming back with us."

"I don't want to go back." Haruko spat out, trying to sound braver then she looked. It didn't work.

"I don't know why you guys want her so badly, but if she doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to go." Minamoto rasped out coughing a bit of blood up. The bleach blonde rolled his eyes and fired more rocks at him, hitting him square in the chest again. Minamoto coughed up even more blood. Kaoru eyes widened at seeing this display and a red haze formed around her. This however went unnoticed by the enemy espers.

"Or we can do option three where we torture your friends till you agree to come with us." The blonde man said picking up more rocks with his ESP, smiling evilly.

"Okay…I'll go with you…just don't hurt them." With Haruko's confession the group got up and walked away. That is until a huge gust of wind reached them. They turned around to see Kaoru floating in the air along with other objects.

"How dare you hurt Minamoto, Shiho and Aoi" Kaoru yelled. She raised her hand and the objects around her pointed at the group.

"We better get out of here quick." The tall man advised.

"Already on it." The lady said grabbing Haruko and together they all teleported away.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a long while since I posted a chapter here. I've been busy with my other story. Anyway here is another chapter (in case anybody is actually reading this). I hope I can update this more frequently. So check back often (If anybody is actually reading this). And if you are leave a review please. I'd like to know how this story is. Good, bad, need more work. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Haruko Relation is What

**Escapist**

Summary: A 10 year old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper organization's attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

Normal font = narrator

"Quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_Italics font_= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. All of that belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Haruko's relation is what?**

"Did you find anything?" Minamoto asked the man that had just walked into the conference room.

"Nothing. They disappeared without a trace." Kiristsubo explained. It had been 4 hours since the Anti-Government espers had disappeared with Haruko. The chief had B.A.B.E.L. employees working away looking for any trace of them, but still nothing could be found. "On a brighter note, The Children's injuries have been checked out and no sustaining damage could be found."

"Maybe they left town." Came the frustrated and annoyed reply from a read head. Kaoru was very irritated that the espers had gotten the better of her and that she wasn't able to protect her supervisor, teammates, and Haruko. While it was a hazy memory, Kaoru could still see the image of Haruko's terrified face as the three espers were taking her away. _"If only I hadn't frozen up when Minamoto was hit, it wouldn't be like this."_ Shiho noticed Kaoru's mood and went over to console her.

"You may be right, Kaoru. We should send out some of our espers to do a search in the cities nearby." Minamoto suggested. The chief agreed with his decision and dispatched some espers as well as specially trained officers.

"What do we do now?" Aoi asked she was also disappointed in herself for freezing up as well. Moments like those was what she trained for. She had just never went up against espers so strong before. But she couldn't wallow in the past. She was already prepared to take them on again. she particularly wanted to go against the women who was her fellow teleporter.

"The hardest part. Waiting." The chief responded.

"Actually we should do some research on this leader of theirs, Lady Ito, and find out why she is after Haruko." Minamoto stated as he collected some files and left the room.

As The Children watched him go they got together and unanimously came to the decision to train. They headed out towards the training room. They weren't going to lose next time.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ah, Minamoto, what are you doing?" Sakaki asked as he strolled into the room holding a cup of coffee.

"I'm looking up the leader of the Anti-Government faction, Lady Ito. Maybe we can find out her motives for taking Haruko." Minamoto explained as his hands flew over the keys in rapid succession. He was lucky he was working for the government or else he wouldn't be able to access all of this information. He stopped typing to scan over the page. His eyes widened as he came across a certain line of information. He opened up a new tab to quickly confirm if his assumption was true. It was. "Sakaki. You need to see this."

Sakaki put his cup down, which he was sipping from, and walked over to Minamoto. He leaned in and read where Minamoto's hand was pointing. He read it and his eyes also widen in surprise. "Are you sure?" Minamoto nodded as he switched tabs to show his proof. "We need to show this to the chief."

"I'm already ahead of you." The supervisor responded as he left to find the chief.

**In an unknown location…**

Haruko eyes fluttered open as she gazed around the room. She was laying on top of a queen sized bed that had a red comforter and lots of pillows on it. There was a window as well which was slightly opened to let a few slits of light through which illuminated the beige colored room. There was a flat screen T.V. opposite of her as well as a full length mirror. There was a wardrobe adjacent to her and a bedside table to her other side. In the corner of the room there was a room that she knew led to the bathroom. She also knew who this room belonged to.

The door swung open to reveal a lady wearing jeans, a loose fitting shirt and shoes for everyday activity. "Oh good your awake." The woman strolled over to the bed and sat down on it. She slipped of her shoes with her feet and climbed onto the bed fully. The lady laid down on her side facing Haruko, propping her head up with her hand. "It's good to see you again. You know I was so worried when you left. I was scared something might happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." As she finished, she reached over and tucked some stray hair out of Haruko's face to behind her ear.

"Well I don't know how you live with yourself now." Haruko replied steely. Backing out of the women's touch.

The lady frowned when Haruko moved away slightly upset. "I do it for you. I don't want them to take you away from me. Ever. In fact, I'm disappointed you went off to join those government espers. Haven't I told you to stay away from them?"

"Yeah, you have, and I couldn't care less." Haruko glared at the woman laying down next to her before getting up. She turned back around "And that's probably not your only reason." she then started for the door, but before she could take her next step she froze. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't move a muscle.

"I'm not letting you go back there again." She got up and moved behind Haruko and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm only doing what's best for you and espers everywhere." She smiled softly as she hugged her a little tighter before picking her up and gently placing her back on the bed. "Normals use espers for nothing more than their abilities. Then there are normals that will just throw espers aside in disgust." Her eyes grew angry as she remembered someone exactly like that. The women leaned in and gave Haruko a small kiss on the cheek "You'll understand when you're older." She stated before leaving and locking the door.

Outside, three espers stood waiting for the woman to come out. When she did, they all bowed to their waist. "Lady Ito." They all said in unison.

Lady Ito nodded acknowledging them which they responded by standing up straight again. "Thanks for bringing her back." She said with a smile. It seemed she was truly happing to have Haruko back.

"It was no problem." The woman of the three espers, Sakura, replied.

"It took you longer than I expected. Especially from my top espers." The woman's face turned hard now, as she regarded the espers lined up in front of her.

"About that…" The muscular bleach blonde man, Goro, started. "Remember when you gave us that phone call? Well we were fighting against B.A.B.E.L. So they found out about us being in Tokyo, which made us have to keep a somewhat low profile.

"You fools!" Lady Ito yelled. Her hand glowed a fierce blood red as she threw her hand at the espers. The trio were instantly flung back and crashed solidly with the wall behind them; each of them emitted a loud pain filled groan. "You were supposed to be inconspicuous. Not tip off the government of my plans. Do they know you're here?" Ito asked as she glared at them.

"No, we teleported too far away for them to track us." The tall man, Hiro, replied rubbing his back tenderly to ease the pain.

"Well at least you can do something right." She grumbled as she left them lying there.

**At B.A.B.E.L…**

Minamoto made his way into the conference room he was previously at. As he entered the room he was met with all of the faces that were there before. The chief, The Children, Sakaki who decided to join, and a few other esper teams and officers. He walked over to the monitor and turned in on as well as plugged in his laptop. He reopened his browser to the page he was previously on. The occupants watched the large monitor to see a government page on a lady by the name of Aya Ito.

"This is the leader of the Anti-Government faction. It says her birth date, age, hair color, eye color, and most of her other personal info." Minamoto explained to the group. He then scrolled down the page. "I looked her up some more and found out she rented a room with a man by the name of Koji Irie."

"That's Haruko's last name." Kaoru voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Exactly. So I looked him up too. It says he is married and has a kid, which according to his documents is, in fact, Haruko. Now here's where the problem occurred. How can he have records, but the daughter have no records what so ever. It then hit me. I looked up Haruko Ito and I came up with everything. Birth certificate, health papers and more. Basically, the main point here is that Haruko relation to Anti-Government espers, is that she is the leaders daughter.

**A/N: And the plot thickens. Haruko is Aya Ito's daughter. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Review.**


	7. Haruko's Father

**Escapist**

Summary: A 10-year-old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper organization's attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

Normal font = narrator

"Quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_Italics font_= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. All of that belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Haruko's Father**

"I'm guessing they had a divorce, and Aya got custody" Minamoto continued.

"That doesn't make any sense. Don't they usually give joint custody between the two parents?" Shiho reasoned.

"Let's go find out!" Kaoru exclaimed. She was already tired of sitting here and wanted to get out. "Do we know where he lives?"

"Umm…12345 (insert Japanese street here) Tokyo."

"That's only 5 blocks away." Aoi pointed out.

**Elsewhere…**

"She refused to take the limiter off, but I was able to deactivate the GPS on it. Everything else on the limiter works though." Sakura told her boss Aya.

"I see. I hoped she'd be willing. I'll go talk to her." The Anti-government esper leader then walked into her room where Haruko currently was. Her daughter was laying on the bed watching T.V. It seemed she didn't notice the new occupant in the room, but there was a visible displeased look on her face. Aya reached for the remote and turned off the T.V. "Haruko." She called gently.

"Yet another fun thing you take away from." Haruko angrily replied reaching for the remote. When her mother pulled it further away from her frown only deepened. "I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"We need to talk. I'd like you take that limiter off. If you really want to wear one, then I have one for you here."

"What if I don't want to? You won't let me see them again. This is the only thing I have to remember them by." She literally screamed at her. "Anything I want you always deny me. School, the arcade, everything."

"That's because I don't want you to get hurt."

"How am I supposed to get hurt at an arcade. Even if I was bullied at school, I could just use my ESP on them."

"That's thing. The reason I home schooled you is because the government doesn't allow espers above level 2 to go to school. Same at arcades. They think that we'll cheat or hurt the other children. I don't want you to experience what I had to go through as a child."

Haruko was speechless. All this time she thought her mother was just depriving her of fun just because she could. She had never thought about the fact that maybe it was the government's fault she couldn't do all these things. "What about The children? They said they went to school."

"That's because they're working for the government. It's compensation for their work. To think you have to work for the government before you get an education is just horrible."

"What about their supervisor? He doesn't seem bad." Haruko was starting to lose faith in the government, but she wanted to believe it was all just a lie.

"Just wait. As soon as The Children start acting up he'll take action." Aya brought out a folder from the bedside table. It was simply labeled Past Supervisors. Opening it up she took out a few pictures and laid them out in front of her daughter. The photos showed various men and women injured, traumatized or teleported into a building of some sort. "These were the supervisors for The Children. As you can see they couldn't handle The Children's outbursts. Eventually the government took action and sent her." Aya took out a picture of a women with brown, shoulder length hair who was wearing glasses and had stern expression on her face. "Her name's Suma and under her direction, and the governments, they created these limiters."

The next object brought out was a limiter that was the splitting image of the one Haruko had on. "It may not look different, but it has a very new…feature." She took out a remote and pressed a button. The limiter instantly emitted large volts of electricity. The child on the bed instantly jumped back at the sight. It was easy to tell that the device was producing more than enough electricity for one person, talk less of a 10-year-old child. "Anytime they were bad they received this shock to put them into place."

"No way…"Haruko said in total disbelief. Was it true? Was Minamoto just being kind till they acted up._ But he issued the command to protect me._ She tried to reason to herself. _What if was just to keep another level 7 esper with the government?_

"I know it's hard to believe and after your brief episode with them, but that's how all normals are." Aya calmly explained trailing her hand up and down Haruko's back in a soothing manner.

"What about dad? I've never seen him before. He's an esper right?" Aya's face instantly darkened at the mention of him.

**Later…**

The Children and their supervisor landed in front of a western styled house. Minamoto casually walked up, The Children in tow, and rang the door bell.

A handsome looking man who was slightly taller than Minamoto, answered the door. He had deep brown hair and light green eyes that seemed almost out of place on his light complexion. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for a Koji Irie." Minamoto explained.

"Yes, that's me. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. We'll only be a minute." Koji stepped aside and let the group in closing the door behind them. The Children took off their shoes at the door and bowed slightly to the man before continuing into the house.

"Polite kids you got there." Koji commented before walking into the kitchen. He brought back a tray of biscuits and some sweets.

The Children blushed intensely at the comment shrinking into the seat that they had taken temporary resident on. "They're not mine. I'm just watching them."

"Oh, sorry then." Koji took a seat opposite of them. "So what do you need me for and some ID if you don't mind."

Minamoto took out his B.A.B.E.L. ID card and showed it to him. "I'm Minamoto of the research department and recently became a supervisor. I'm wondering if you can tell me anything about Aya Ito and Haruko Ito."

The man's face noticeably darkened at the mention of the name. "So she's causing trouble eh. I'm glad I kicked that filthy esper out when I did. And of course got divorced." The room became deathly silent after Koji's statement. "To think I married an esper. I can't believe it. And Haruko Ito was it? That's probably _her_ child. No way am I taking claim to helping the esper population grow. They should go live on their own. They're not humans they're monsters. Nothing more nothing less."

"Esper are not Monster!" Minamoto exclaimed standing up. He knew The Children were thinking the same thing as him and were already ready to counter, but he made sure to act on it first. Who knows the trouble that could be caused if they acted first. "They're just normal people who are living life just like the rest of us!"

"Yeah, well it's because of them that we're having trouble in the world. They can cause all kinds of destruction wherever and whenever they want. Don't you think something is wrong with that?" It was then Koji saw that the limiters on The Children arms. "They're espers?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Out. Now." Though it was said calmly there was an obvious undertone of hate and disgust in his voice.

"We were leaving anyway." Minamoto stated sharply glaring at the man. He now understood why he hadn't gotten any custody over Haruko. He didn't want her to even be born. Minamoto was glad on some level that Aya had gotten custody. Though he'd rather Haruko be with someone who didn't run an Anti-government group, anyone was better than this man.

**Elsewhere…**

"Haruko, don't ever mention him again word. Your dad, if he should even be called that, is a man who despises espers with a passion. He's a normal that donates to anti-esper groups, and the only good thing he did is you and he won't even take responsibility for that. He said he did not want to help increase the esper population in any way whatsoever."

To say Haruko was surprised was an understatement. She was stunned into complete silence. Even her own father didn't want her. A few droplets of tears ran down her face to her chin at this new revelation. Slowly she moved a shaking hand to her wrist and undid her limiter and handed it over to her mother. Her mother that she had despised and hated for almost her entire life for keeping her here. But in reality was just protecting her from people like her father.

Aya took it gently out of her hands and wrapped a new one that was violet just like Haruko's ESP color. "I'm sorry mom. This whole time I doubted you and everything." Haruko cried before quickly flinging herself around her mother. As soon as her daughter wrapped her arms around her she was in full on mother mode comforting her. "It's okay. As long as you understand now, It's alright."

* * *

**A/N: well here's the next chapter enjoy.**


	8. We're Going to Court!

**Escapist**

Summary: A 10-year-old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper organization's attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

Normal font = narrator

"Quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_Italics font_= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. All of that belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 8: We're Going to Court?!**

"So what are we going to do now?" Goro asked as he and the two other espers stood in front of their leader.

"You're not going to do anything, seeing as you screwed up last time. I'm going to have to fix that." Aya replied sternly not even looking at them. Instead she chose to eye her laptop screen carefully.

**B.A.B.E.L. Headquarter**

"So Haruko's father wants nothing to do with her, we got nothing out of him." Kaoru sighed exasperated.

"Well now we know that Aya is Haruko's mother for sure." Aoi pointed out.

"But why did she hide it from us?" Shiho added wondering.

Minamoto walked into the room then. "Maybe she doesn't like the fact that her mother is part of the anti-government group. Perhaps she joined the government espers as a sign of defiance against her mother. Anyway, we should now focus on finding Aya's location. Haruko will certainly be with her and then we can know for sure."

They all nodded in agreement. The children start to follow Minamoto out till the chief, Kiristsubo, burst into the room, his assistant, Kashiwagi, following behind him. The chief holds up an opened envelope with an official court seal in the corner. "We're being taken to court!"

"WHAT!" The Children all yelled in unison. Even Minamoto had a confused look on his face.

"Who would take B.A.B.E.L., a government-funded offoce, to court." Minamoto asked surprised at this new development.

"Aya Ito." Kashiwagi informed. "She wants to charge us with kidnapping as well as some other things."

Everyone in the room was completely surprised. The chief and kashiwagi who had already heard and read the envelope were still shocked. Why would the head of the Anti-Government faction come out and charge them like that. Wouldn't she get found out?

"This doesn't make sense why would she go out in the open like that? I mean going to court against B.A.B.E.L. will surely make news. She'll be caught for sure!" Aoi exclaimed totally confused.

The supervisor was thinking the same thing. That is until a thought occurred to him. "No, she might not get caught." The room's occupants all turned to look at him curiously. "Think about it. We have no solid proof that she is the head of the esper group. We heard a name from the phone call, but that could just be an alias, or maybe we got the wrong person."

"I see. And if she wins the court case, we'd look bad because we are still following her." Shiho said.

"Yeah, but she's never going to win. Haruko will tell everyone the truth." Kaoru exclaimed jumping in the air.

_"Something else isn't right here. If Haruko is in fact in Aya's custody now, then why hasn't Haruko told her the truth yet? Assuming Aya really is the head of this esper group then she must already know. She must be up to something"_ Minamoto thought to himself. He would just have to wait it out to find up exactly what the women was up to.

**Unknown location…**

"WE'RE GOING TO COURT?" Hiro exclaimed eyeing all the papers on Aya's desk. The coffee-colored desk was currently littered with loads of white papers detailing court proceeding and the laws of Japan.

"There is no 'we' in this. Like I said before, none of you are doing anything. This is an important part of my new plan and it can't be messed up because of you imbeciles!" Lady Ito harshly informed them again. "If this works, which it will, those government dogs won't be able to hinder me in the future." She checked her watch and promptly stood up. "Well, I guess you could help with something. Call up Daisuke. Tell him I got a job for him."

Sakura got out her cell phone dialing in the numbers. "Why'd you want a cheap lawyer like him? We could afford so much better."

"I'm only a single mother with an average paying job. I'm quite lucky I'm able to hire a lawyer at all." She smiled sweetly at the end before leaving the room.

Sakura gave the retreating form a confused look as she put the cell up to her ear. It took her a moment, but she eventually understood what Lady Aya meant. "Hey Daisuke, we have a job for you."

**B.A.B.E.L…**

"This is bad." Chief exclaimed. "We have no proof that Haruko told us she doesn't have parents. Everyone who heard her say it are all personnel of B.A.B.E.L."

"Calm down, Chief. Since we were all present, our stories will be consistent, so it'll sound truthful." Shiho explained.

"Yes but what if their lawyer uses that against us. 'Why are all their stories the same? It's obvious they came up with it together.' That's exactly what the lawyer will say." Kiritsubo countered.

"Speaking of lawyers, do we know who our lawyer is?" Kashiwagi asked pouring some tea for everyone.

"Yes they're getting us the best government lawyer they have. I believe his name is Moji." Minamoto notified. "As well we've found out that Aya has a lawyer by the name of Daisuke. As it turns out, Daisuke is a pretty cheap lawyer. His cost is way below average for lawyers, which leads me to believe he might not be very good, which is shown in case records. Although his motto is 'Justice shouldn't cost you', so it might explain why he's so cheap."

"Why did she hire a low-priced lawyer anyway? Doesn't she want to win?" Kaoru asked the group confused.

"It seems there would be more pros than cons if she wins, but who knows what she's really up to." Shiho replied taking a sip from her own tea. The room went quiet after her comment. No one knew what to do. They had never been taken to court before and it seemed Aya had some big reason for deciding to take them there, but what was it.

**Meanwhile…**

"Let me get this straight. You want me to be a prosecuting attorney for you? Why pick me? There many other people who are part of this organization that are better suited to this than I am. And there not even lawyers!" Daisuke explained. He'd had come promptly once told what he was wanted to do. He couldn't wrap it around his head why Lady Ito had chosen him. Neither did he understand how this was supposed to help in her plans.

"It's because there not lawyers that I chose you instead. You're a lawyer that is inexpensive which any average income family could afford."

"Exactly. The keyword is average family. You have more than enough money to hire a better lawyer."

Aya rubbed her temples irritably. It was times like these that she honestly believed that she was surrounded by idiots. _Better idiots than normals. _"I'm taking them to court as Haruko's mother. Not the head of this organization. If I hire an expensive lawyer they'll wonder where all that money came from, which will only confirm their suspicions of me being the head of this group. Understand?"

"Okay…I think I get it, but I'm probably not going to be able to win you this case."

"You don't have to. I've read everything on Japanese law. I've calculated how everything is going to work right down to the jury's reaction." She brought out a manila folder that was lying on her desk, "You're going to present this case exactly as it's written here."

* * *

**A/N: Wow that took a long time to update. Hopefully it won't take as long from now on.**


	9. Amusement Park

Summary: A 10-year-old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper organization's attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

Normal font = narrator

"Quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_Italics font_= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. All of that belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Amusement Park**

**At B.A.B.E.L…**

The Children, Minamoto, the chief, Kashiwagi, and a few others are working together with their company lawyer, Moji. Together the group worked to get their facts straight for the upcoming case. They were lucky there had been no emergency dispatches to disrupt the time they had. It had been a few hours since they had started creating a case and Minamoto decided that the children deserved a break. After asking them and a lot of deliberation on their part, they had decided on the cake shop a few blocks down. The piled into Minamoto's car and headed down the street excited to get a treat.

After rounding the corner, and finding a decent parking spot, the super visor parks the car and turns off the engine unlocking the doors. The group is about to get out when they notice a familiar pair coming out of the shop. Haruko and Aya. They watch as the two exit the shop. Haruko is smiling up at her mother saying how much she enjoyed the cake.

"I have one more surprise for you, and I think you're going to like it." Aya says to Haruko.

Like an excited child, Haruko eagerly asks what it is. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you silly." Aya laughs as she pats Haruko on the head affectionately. The two then proceeded toward their car. A sleek, black car that screamed rich.

"You know, for someone who was kidnapped, she seems pretty happy." Kaoru stated after witnessing the scene.

"Yes, but This only confirms our suspicions that Aya is the head of the organization and that Haruko is her daughter." Minamoto affirmed. "The only question is if Haruko is aware of her mother's position."

"She must be! It would explain why she said she didn't have parents and why she was scared of those three espers." Aoi explained. It was then that Aya's car roared to life and started to drive away. Minamoto reinserted the keys and started his car planning on trailing them. It was then something occurred to Shiho. It was a new idea that could fit what was going on.

"What if Aya isn't the head?" Shiho started. The other looked at her silently asking for her to continue. "What I mean is Aya may be affiliated with them. Just like how there are a lot of people who are part of the normal people group. She may have asked them to get Haruko back for her. Once reunited, they fixed their problems and Haruko is happy staying with her now." The car got quiet after her explanation. It made sense and was indeed plausible.

"Shiho has a point." Kaoru broke the silence.

Minamoto hummed in agreement, while starting to follow the duo ahead. There was a deadly silence in the car as they each tried to make sense of the situation. Did Haruko have a bad relationship with her mother to start with? If not, then why did she leave in the first place? What was going on? The Children and Minamoto eventually followed them to an amusement park.

From the car, they see Haruko jump out of the car and eagerly drag her mother towards the entrance. Kaoru makes to get out of the car to get a closer look, but is stopped by Minamoto. The red-head turns to face her supervisor and her gaze falls upon a very serious looking face.

"You need to be careful. We're dealing with high level espers." Minamoto calmly explains not losing his seriousness. "Your recklessness may have helped you in the past, but it won't here. If I were to guess I'd say Aya is a level 7 esper." He notices Aoi's questioning face and explains. "Since she's the head of an anti government group that has gone unnoticed for a long time. As the head she must possess a strong ESP."

Once Haruko and Aya had purchased their tickets, Minamoto motioned for the Children to follow him. "We also don't know where her three espers are. I need to remember to look them up, but in the meantime if you see them, do not engage them."

"Why not?" Kaoru interrupts "I'm sure we could-"

"They will not hesitate to harm any of you if you're in the way. I don't want any of you getting hurt." The Children aww at their Supervisor's care and all hug him promising him they won't get hurt. Afterwards, they line up to get their own tickets. As they purchase their tickets the attendant stops them saying their ESP is too high to enter the park. Out of the corner of his eye, Minamoto sees the disappointed looks on the Children's faces. He quickly flashes his B.A.B.E.L. I.D. at the attendant. The man nods recognizing the card and let's them through.

Meanwhile, Aya watches them enter the park. She had noticed the car following her and had been suspicious that it was them. She gets out her phone and calls Sakura. As she finishes the call she sees her daughter come back with some cotton candy. She smiles at her child's happiness and asks "Anything you want to do first?" Haruko nods excitedly and points at the Twister. A few moments later, and they are standing in line with the Children a few spots behind them.

Shiho asks, "Isn't this a bit too close?"

Minamoto responds, "It may be, but this is a heavily populated area. If she's smart she won't try anything, or rather she can't, it will be used against her in court."

"What about Haruko? Does she know about the case?" Minamoto nods at the question.

"If not now, then soon. She's an important witness that will have to attend the trial." Unfortunately, they are too engrossed in their conversation to notice Aya take out her phone again. The mother looks at her daughter and sees that she's too excited to pay attention to her now.

"Yes, Lady Ito?"

"Are you ready to go soon?"

"Yeah we are just getting our tickets now."

Aya smiles at this information. She had thought out a plan in case the government found out about her outing. Originally the trip had been to renew Haruko's and her relationship. If the Children didn't leave soon, she'd get an extra point. Haruko would lose any remaining trust she had in B.A.B.E.L.

Finally it is their turn to go. This was Haruko's first ever coaster and she was a bit scared, but her delight in finally being given the opportunity to ride one out shone any fear she had. The coaster was fast and had lots of corkscrews, sharp turns, and deadly drops. It was the perfect coaster for Haruko's first time riding one.

As the day continues Haruko is enjoying all the rides and games, while the Children continue to follow her enjoying the attractions as well. Well that is until they spot one of the espers. The female with curly, dirty blonde hair. Following behind her was a male that they had never seen before. The duo was clearly searching for something and Minamoto and the Children had a good guess it was them. Together, they stylishly slip out of view so they aren't noticed.

Alas, Sakura was an esper. A teleporter to be exact and a level seven one at that and noticed the weird movement in the crowd. She turned to face them and started to pursue them, the male following. Seeing as they had been caught, The B.A.B.E.L. wprkers made to dash away, without alarming other people of the fact that a problem was occurring.

Sakura silently swore as more and more people continued to get in her way. If she had her way she would've teleported all of them into a nearby wall, but Aya had specifically warned her of cameras. It was because of the cameras that she wasn't full on pursuing them. She had to make it look like she just so happened to be going in this direction. Eventually after quite a bit of pushing and shoving she got close enough to launch the plan. She signaled to her follower and he nodded in response taking the lead.

As the Children and Minamoto made a run for it, Kaoru spotted a bright orange from the corner out of the corner of her eye. Turning around fully, sees one of the espers clearly attempting to attack Minamoto. The red-head instantly goes to defend him throwing firing a huge gust of wind at the espers, sending them flying back flying back, causing a huge commotion from the crowd. The people gathered around.

"What the heck was that for?!" The attacking esper, Haku, said loud enough for everyone to hear. He had gotten rid of his ESP glow. "What are espers doing here? I thought this was a no esper amusement park!" He exclaims.

"Looks who's talking!" Kaoru shouted just as loud.

"What do you mean? Espers aren't allowed in here, so how could I be one? On the other hand, I don't know how you slipped in!"

"Liar! You just tried to attack Minamoto-han!" Aoi returned.

"For the last time I'm not an espers. I'll even go through the park's detectors again." Haku stood up starting to go the entrance. It was then the Minamoto noticed the crowd getting bigger. He realized what the espers were trying to do, discredit B.A.B.E.L. by making it seem like they attacked a normal without reason. Eventually the group arrived at the detector, the crowd following behind them to see who was right. "Before I go through, I want to know how you were allowed to enter."

The crowd looked back at them expectantly. They had been wondering the same thing. Minamoto sighed and showed him his I.D. "We are from B.A.B.E.L." He explained simply. Everyone gasped in shock. Why would B.A.B.E.L. attack a normal. Unseen by everyone was the smirk on the espers faces. Their plan was working better than any of them could have hoped for.

"I want the Children to go through first to make sure the detector is working properly." It had recently occurred to Minamoto that Haruko and Aya had been able to pass through without anything stopping them. The Children calmly walked through, receiving a red light indicating ESP. Haku walks through receiving a green light meaning no ESP.

As soon as the results were in, the gathered crowd turned on the Children and Minamoto. "How could you attack an innocent like that?" "Aren't you supposed help people not hurt them?" "It's criminal espers you're supposed to be after." As the crowd interrogated them Minamoto tried to calm them down while the Children hid behind his leg. They were used to being hated but not as direct and as much as this. The supervisor continues to search for a way out when he spots Aya in the crowd next to her is Haruko holding a giant stuffed animal. He watches as Haruko asks her mother a question. Aya looks over at her daughter and answers the question. Receiving a response, the youngest of the pair look over and glares at them. It was at that moment that everything clicked for Minamoto. He had originally thought it was planned because of them, but he was wrong. This whole thing was a trap to sway Haruko. And he had blindly fell for it. He should've followed his own advice and not engaged them.

After ages of talking and trying to clear things up as a simple misunderstanding the group had finally made it back B.A.B.E.L. HQ. They all knew that because of that incident they'd lose a huge amount of public support. They knew in their hearts that they hadn't done anything wrong, and Minamoto reassured them of that, but it still hurt.

Their lawyer suddenly walks in with surprising news. "Our trials been moved up due to some cancellations. It's now scheduled for tomorrow!"

"What!?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally I've sat down and typed this. The sad part was that I had already written the rough draft. I just never got around to typing it up. Well here it is.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Children and Minamoto attend the court case as the defendants, but are surprised with Haruko's behaviour.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Court House Part 1

Summary: A 10 year old girl appears to the children and is later accepted as a government esper. But what does she have to do with the recent esper organization's attacks, and what does the organization need her for?

Normal font = narrator

"Quotation marks" = things said aloud by characters

_Italics font_= the thoughts of characters

*asterisks* = onomatopoeia sounds and such

Disclaimer: I don't own Zettai Karen Children, the characters, or any of the places in the story that might be mentioned. All of that belongs to the writer, Shiina Takashi. I only own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Court House Part 1**

The court house had a soft buzz as its occupants talked quietly amongst themselves. The jurors are seated near the back discussing about their daily life. The front of the house is a completely different matter. In front sat B.A.B.E.L. The short desk was barely able to fit the five inhabitants on the right side of the court. They included: Moji, Minamoto, Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi. Behind them sat the Chief, Kashiwagi, and a few others. The group was silent waiting for the Judge's arrival. The Children though couldn't help but steal an occasional glance at the left side.

There sat Aya, Haruko, and their lawyer. The lawyer, Daisuke, sat on the edge closest to the aisle and quietly shuffled his papers into proper order. Aya held a stern look on her face with her arms and legs crossed. She kept her gaze forward and didn't even glance at B.A.B.E.L. Haruko was completely different. Daisuke and Aya were composed and ready. She was not. The brunette rubbed her hand together nervously, and wiped them on her jeans to get rid of the collected sweat on them. Her eyes darted this way and that and never lingered on a spot for more than one second. The exception was The Children. She would stare until she caught one of their gazes. She would abruptly change her stare to elsewhere and pretend she had never seen them. Aya gently put her hand on her daughter's leg and gave it a calm reassuring pat. It helped Haruko settle for a while only for her to start up again afterwards.

The doors at the back opened smoothly. In stepped the judge with a binder in hand. The room became deathly quiet as the man walked in. Immediately, everyone stood up, resulting in a chorus of chairs and creaking benches in the process. The judge walked fluidly down the aisle and climbed into his seat. As he opened his binder he stated, "You may be seated." The judge looked through the overview of the case. He nodded to himself before turning to address the group.

"Normally, jurors are chosen at complete random. The same is true for today, but slightly different. For sure, six of you are espers and the others normals. Because of the circumstances of this case, this was done to make sure a fair decision was reached. It has been decided that it would benefit this case if there was an equal amount of each perspective.

"I'm sure you all have heard this before, but I will say it again. I request that you come into this trial with an open mind and no assumptions on the verdict based on the participants, looks, status, ESP, or any discerning features. I ask that you analyze all the evidence and take everything into consideration during you deliberation. Further, the fact that half of you are normals and half espers does not mean you need to stand up for the group you belong to. We just want a viewpoint. Nothing more, nothing less. Court is now in session." He slammed his gavel on the block creating a loud noise to echo the room for a brief moment. He turned to Daisuke. "The prosecution may now present their case."

Haruko stiffened as she felt all eyes in the room turn to them. She sat up straight and kept her hands clasped together beneath the table. She let out a sigh of relief as she realised it wasn't directed at her, but rather at their lawyer.

"Thank you, your Honor," Daisuke dipped his head slightly to show his respect, "My client, Aya Ito, is charging Japan's government organization, B.A.B.E.L., with kidnapping. She is asking for $10,000, a written letter of apology, and a restraining order for Haruko against B.A.B.E.L." He paused a moment to let the jury take their notes. "Haruko, my client's daughter, had decided to run away from home on June 14. She had gotten into a heated argument with her mother that day and decided leaving would be the best course of action for her to take. She used her ESP to fly and was met by unfortunate circumstances rendering her unconscious. It turns out Haruko had hit B.A.B.E.L. headquarters where she was later found and cared for.

"It was there she woke up and claimed to have no parents. While this could be a likely story, B.A.B.E.L. took no care to investigate whether this was true or not. In fact, they went ahead and tested her for ESP and soon after allowed her into The Children."

Kaoru clenched her hand to keep down the anger threatening to escape. It was true. That was how it happened, but it wasn't like that. It played out differently. He was putting it in a bad light. But she couldn't blame him. She'd heard the case that their side had prepared and it wasn't the exact truth either.

"Now, from what I know of The Children, they are B.A.B.E.L.'s best espers, and are assigned to missions too dangerous for their other espers. Does seem like a good place to place 10-year-old Haruko, who had just apparently lost both her parents? If anything, they should check if she's okay with the loss. Is she still suffering from it? There is no way to know for sure in such a short period of time." There were slight murmurs of agreement from the jury as they scribbled more notes down.

Minamoto had to remain calm. As soon as Daisuke was done, they would be able sway the jury in their favor and set more truth into the story.

"Not even a week later and they are already training her for the field. A few day after that and they send her out to face experienced level 7 espers who clearly stated that they do not like the government. Not only is that situation not safe for Haruko, it isn't safe for any child. Think about it. Would you like your child, your 10-year-old child, to be out risking their life if they were only physically capable?" Daisuke ended his speech there. He could tell by the atmosphere in the room that his speech had already swayed the jury greatly.

Taking his seat, he nodded at Aya. She truly planned this well. When he had first opened the folder he had been given he was surprised at how detailed everything was, since Aya had only started reading on law for two days at most. There was a response for every type of situation. From whether B.A.B.E.L. took the 'were guilty, but give us another chance' approach or 'Aya is a dangerous person, so you shouldn't vote in her favor' approach to if people in the jury were pro B.A.B.E.L. or not. She even had one in case her being the leader of the Anti-Government group came up. The only thing that had surprised Daisuke was the fact that there wasn't one for Haruko. There weren't varied responses for what Haruko may possibly say. _"I guess that means she trusts her. But what if she was the one who brought up the organization?"_ The dark-haired man could only shake his head to dispel his thoughts. He would trust Aya.

The judge nodded at Daisuke's opening and turned his gaze to Moji. "You may now present your case."

"Thank you, your Honor. I would first like to first apologize to Aya Ito for keeping her daughter from her for so long. B.A.B.E.L. was not trying to purposely keep her from you. It was an error that we are now aware of and will assure will not happen again. Now, as my fellow lawyer has explained, Haruko did end up unconscious in front of our doors. We took her inside to treat and got our best doctor to make sure she was alright."

Aya hid a smirk. This was the stance she was hoping they would take. After all, what other option did they have? Deny something that is obviously true? The way they were carrying this case would eventually lead to her organizations identity being revealed, which she was planning for. If she could dissipate any suspicion about her here, her original plan could go ahead unhindered. And she had no doubt it would work. She had her secret weapon with her after all.

Daisuke continued, "We tested her for ESP not because we wanted her to join B.A.B.E.L., but it is our job to take records of the espers in Japan. It's why we do a yearly examination in schools. Asking her to join, in which she happily agreed, was solely so she could be with other kids her age, The Children, to help get used to things around the place."

Both Aya and Daisuke snorted at that. 'Get used to things around the place'? What a joke.

"We trained her so she could have better control over her ability and-"

"Better control?!" Aya stood up and interjected, "What for? So she could be a better weapon for you to use?! Obviously I didn't register Haruko as an esper because I didn't want her to be working for you guys! I'm sure once the government found out she was high level they'd obligate she work under them-!"

The judge smashed his gavel on his desk effectively silencing Aya. "Right now both sides are to explain their sides fairly. I will not have you interrupting during this point! Am I understood?"

"Sorry, your Honor, I was unaware." She sat back down. Daisuke took the opportunity to apologize again for not explaining the procedures to her. Of course this was an obvious lie. They both knew they weren't supposed to talk or object. It was done to get in the way of their presentation and get their opinion across, the opinion of a distressed and caring mother. Who wouldn't feel for her?

Haruko on the other hand was surprised at her mother's outburst. She felt the protectiveness in her mother's voice and couldn't help but feel worse for how she had treated her mother the past few years. It was always to protect her nothing else. Her mother was determined to keep her safe even if that meant having her daughter hate her.

"Continue defendant." The judge ordered.

"Thank you, your Honor," Moji continued, "High level espers need better control, more practise, and other people to relate to help maintain control on their ESP. Ask any of The Children and I'm sure they will say the same.

"Sending her out on that last mission was a grave mistake on our part again. She was working well with the Children and her powers were developing well, that we thought she could handle it. It turns out she could not since she was scared of the espers. Not because they were high level, but because she knew who they were and why they were here. They were espers sent by her mother to retrieve Haruko. These espers could have simply contacted police to search for the child or come directly to us. Instead they go and wreak havoc in an attempt to find her. They even wrote a note and aired it on T.V. saying: 'We know you're out there child, so why don't you make our job easier and come to us. She's not going to be pleased if you don't come back soon.' What kind of message is that? It screams threatening. Not only that, they had proclaimed that they hated the government. Suppose Haruko didn't know who they were, what then? Her own mother had sent strange people to go find her. What kind of mother is that?" Moji, too, ended his speech with a deep question. The jury's slight hum informed him that he had made a good start in this trial.

The tension in the room had shifted. It was no longer one sided. At this point it was unclear who would win the case. It all depended on this section right here; the evidence and questioning part. They could ask whoever to come up and answer any question, within reason. They would also portray their evidence in an attempt to prove they were right.

Daisuke sifted through his papers reading through the notes again to make sure everything was in order. He stood up and readjusted his suit. "Your Honor, I would like to call Aya Ito to the stand."

The judge nodded and Aya stood up, stopping in front of an officer. She swore to tell truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. She then took her place up front and got comfortable. She knew already she was going to be here for a while.

"Aya, let's start from the beginning. Why did Haruko run away from your home in the first place?"

"She wasn't happy with me. I never let her go to school or to any arcade. I never gave a reason to her either. Thinking back now, I probably should've and this whole thing could have been avoided. I never let her go because she wouldn't be able to go. The law states that espers over level 2 can't go to school. If your ESP is too high you're not allowed anywhere with too much people. Rather than tell her all this, I avoided it." A few tears wetted her eyes. They weren't faked. She turned to Haruko and looked her directly in the eye so she knew she meant every single word. "I didn't want her to be ashamed of who she was. My way of going about it might've seemed restrictive for Haruko, but I didn't want her to experience the hate I did as a child." She carefully wiped her eyes that were threatening to spill her tears.

Daisuke took a moment to let the confession sink into everyone's mind. It would definitely be instrumental when the decision was made. "Is it true you sent the espers after Haruko?"

"Yes. They are good friends of mine and people that my daughter knows very well. I didn't know their way of getting her would frighten her." Another truth. When she had heard from Haruko how that had gone she had quickly gone and punished them for what they had done.

"Haruko is with you right now and is staying with you of her own will, correct?"

"Correct."

"If she really wanted to join the Government as a registered esper, would you let her?"

"No. I do not think it is good for children to be working for the government. Even if she really wanted to do it and had her mind set on it, I would continue to discourage her."

"Thank you. That is all your Honor."

Moji then stood up to interrogate Aya as well. "What are your feeling on the relationship between espers and government?"

"As it is right now, I don't think it's appropriate. For one thing I see the government as using espers for status in the world. And also, hiring children. I think that counts as misusing espers. Even if The Children are physically capable of stopping other high level espers and preventing disasters, I do not feel they are mentally ready. I'd rather a trained adult normal rescue me than a child esper." Aya meant everything she said. She had never been in the system personally, since her level was recorded as only Level 2. But she had personal experiences to show her how things worked.

From a young age her parents had always taught her to be proud of whom she was. Both her parents were espers living in pro-normal society. As such, though she was encouraged to show off who she was, she was also told to never use her ESP. Young Aya found it unfair that normal kids were allowed to show their proficiency in various aspects of life while she had to stay within the boundaries. It was then that her feelings of hate towards normals had started. Over the course of many years, she learned to live with it. The idea that being a normal was better was created by adults and instilled in kids. She decided to change it through her actions. It was during this time that she met Sakura, Hiro, and Goro.

The four were high school students who used their ESP to help people out. From getting a pencil off the floor, to teleporting homework forgotten at home, you name it and they helped in any way they can. In doing so their ESP started to increase gradually. That was when everything went downhill.

There were times when they didn't know their own strength. The first incident was with Hiro. After being handed his test he had touched it and accidentally gained the answers from the test. Till this day neither of them knew how, but everyone in the class had gotten the answers as well, all claiming it had just popped into their head. This incident made the teachers keep an out for them and their antics. The second was with Sakura. She was getting hit on by one of the school's top jocks. She had only wished it and it happened. The guy was stuck with a football in his shoulder till they could find a professional. No one wanted an amateur doing it. It was that moment that they started to get shunned by the entire school population.

University, however, was a complete change. They all applied to Tokyo U and made it. Tokyo was more accepting of high level espers, due to B.A.B.E.L.'s presence in the city. Any of them would openly admit that University was the best days of their lives. The most relaxed and free of prejudice place they had ever been. In fact it was where Aya had met Koji Irie. At the time, he was the best man she'd ever met. They had clicked so well. They decided to get married the month after they graduated. Two years later and she was with child. Aya had assumed Koji knew she was an esper. She had met him through her normal friends who knew she was. She presumed their feelings was the same as his.

Aya could still remember the day it happened. They had gone to the hospital to hear the baby's heartbeat. The doctor had showed it to them. The look on Koji's face was unforgettable. He was having a baby girl and with the only person he would ever want it with. Aya. It only took one sentence for him to change his mind.

"It seems like she has some ESP according to this chart."

"WHAT! WHY?" He demanded at the nurse. Aya was shocked at his outburst that she was stunned into silence. "Is there a way to get rid of it?!"

"Well there have been some experimental procedures, but they've only succeeded in lowering the ESP level, not erasing it." The doctor watched as the man paced the room deep in thought about what to do. "As to why, there have been many reports that esper children have been born to parents who haven't had an esper in their family history," She stood up and started to leave realizing that discussion on the baby's ESP would need to be a private thing. She opened the door, but before leaving, she added as an afterthought, "Isn't this expected though? Her mother is a high level esper, is she not? She checked in as a Level 6 on her firs tcheck-up." She shut the door behind her. On the other side, all hell broke loose.

Koji had demanded an explanation, and soon after a divorce. Her anger at his judgement of espers had sent her over the edge and unlocked level 7 in her ESP. Koji had been lucky to survive the outburst. He probably only did because she didn't want to stress her body too much with the baby due in only four months.

She had tracked down the high school university espers she knew and together they formed the Anti-Government Esper Group. While that was their main goal, getting rid of organizations like B.A.B.E.L., they also wanted espers to be recognized as the superior beings they were.

Moji's next question got straight to the point. This next question would become the main problem in this court house. It would determine not only who would win the trial, but Haruko's future with her mother as well.

"Aya, are these feeling towards the government what drove you to create the Anti-Government Esper group?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally. After like two months. Anyway here it is. I was originally debating if I should put Aya's back story here or not, but I ended up doing so incase a good moment never presented itself later. Any hope you like like it.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The conclusion (hopefully) of the court case and Haruko is put on the stand to share her part. How does she feel about everything?**


End file.
